Dell x Piko's Christmas (RE-UPLOADED)
by SkyAngel-Chan
Summary: This is a gift for my friend Carmen. I had to Re-Upload this since some words were missing and many spelling errors (IDK WHY THAT HAPPEND I UPLOADED IT WITHOUT ANY ERRORS?) anyhow Enjoy this non spelling-error Fanfiction


Christmas time was just around the corner and Piko had been searching for the perfect gift for his crush has been shy about trying to asking Dell out since Dell was quite popular with the female vocaloids and aparantly Dell has been turning them down for some unknown reason so he might turn down Piko as well and the fact that they both were boys but Piko couldnt help it there was just somthing about Dell that drove Piko crazy and evrythime Dell waved or even talked to Piko his heart would aways skip a beat.

Piko was walking around town in the winter snow looking for a good gift for Dell,so far he found nothing good until he passed a little shop at the edge of town and saw White silvery headphones with a black skull on it,it was perfect since Dell broke his other headphones by soon as Piko baught the headphones he walked out the store to see Dell walking beside Miku and they both were laughing and Miku was blushing,Piko's heart was broken he wish he didnt buy the headphones now but it was too late,he decided to go home and pretend that he was sick so he wloudnt go to the studio to record songs.

~A Week later~

It was Christmas and everyone was at a Chirstmas party,well everyone besides Piko who was still heartbroken,layed on his bed motionless like he was asleep when he really wasn't,he still didnt get over the fact that Dell could be dating sighed,he didnt really want to record songs anymore,he decided to get up and go for a walk until his phone beeped, it read "one new message".

From Dell: "hay Piko you okay or are u still sick? :(" Dell always sent sad faces whenever Piko was sick

From Piko: "nah im good now,Why u ask?"

From Dell: "ah just curious coz u didnt come to the party ill cya later :)"

Piko sighed "he really dosnt care dose he?" he thought outloud.

~Later that day~

Piko decided to go to Dells house it was 8pm so he shloudnt be busy,Piko braught the headphones with him so he could give them to Dell even though he was ever so nervous, he managed to gather up enough courage to knock on Dells front door.

Dell answered it "Hay Piko glad you came whats up?" Dells voice sounded at bit anoyed for some strange reason, "a-are you okay Dell? you seem a bit...Anoyed" Piko studdered he didnt understand what was wrong with Dell he seemed fine earler when he texted paused for a moment "just come in Piko" he walked away from the door to let Piko come in,Piko was really worried now something was defantly was pacing in the living room and Piko wondered in "D-Dell? are you okay? did something happen?" Dell tsked "What do you think?!" Piko flinched,Dell never yelled at him but why was he now?."I..umm m-maybe this will cheer you up i baught it when i was in town before i was _sick_" Piko smiled and handed him the headphones, His reaction was compleatly diffrent to what Piko was expecting.

Dell threw the headphones to the side and pushed Piko to the wall and started kissing him roughly,Piko was in shock,his arms were pinned above his head and the person he had a crush on for ages was kissing him,he soon found himself pushing his body against Dell and kissing him back until Dell broke the kiss and started licking and teasing Piko's neck wispered in between kisses "im sorry Piko...I just couldnt stand...the fact that you dont...belong to me and only me" Piko couldnt help but to pant and shudder when he felt Dells breath on his neck "b-but i-i thought you liked M-Miku?" Piko studdered remebering last week when he saw Dell and her in town,Dell bit Pikos neck causing him to moan "I never did,I always loved you and i asked Miku to help me pick out a gift for you last week,she told me you were with someone witch made me angry thats why i was yelling at you before and im sorry about that i just wanted to make you mine" Dell bit his lip after he told Piko what happend while Piko stared at the Red eyed vocaloid "b-but i-im not with anyone i-i.." Piko paused "i was never in l-love with any one b-before i met you..." Piko looked away he was really embarrassed and looked at him and licked Piko's lips "then will you be mine?" Piko blushed and looked Dell directly in the eyes,"i-i...s-sure but-" before Piko could even finish Dell stuck his tongue into Pikos mouth causing Piko to moan into the kiss,they both broke the kiss when they needed air "D-Dell?" Piko panted "I-is it okay if i stay h-here with you tonight? I-i have another gift for y-you" Dell chuckled and wispered in Pikos ear "you can stay as long as you want as long as your with me" Piko felt his heart pounding in his chest and he was still panting from the kiss.

~That Night ~

It was around 10pm and Dell was liying on his bed reading a book and listing to music,he had no clue where Piko was but he was in the house somewhere,Dell was listing to a song that Piko sang called "I wanna go",Most of the lyrics in it drove Dell crazy but he got so anoyed when his headphones stopped working,as soon as he reached for his Phone he realised it wasnt there "what the heck?" Dell thought outloud he sat up on his bed only to be pinned back down by Piko "you wernt listing to me so i took your phone" Piko kissed Dell and let his hands roam his lovers chest while Dell on the other hand was shocked because he forgot that Piko was over his mind was to attached to the flipped Piko over onto the bed so that he was ontop and chuckled

"You know Piko" he wispered into the younger boys ear "i dont like it when people disturbe me when im listing to my music,You need to be punished" Piko blushed and stared wide eyed at his lover "i-i...um i was actul-" Piko was cut off by Dell plunging his tongue into Pikos mouth,Piko moaned into the pushed of Pikos jacket but some sort of rattling noise came from Pikos poket,this caught Dells attention and he sliped his hands into Pikos pocket and pulled out handcuffs,he chuckled "were you gonna use these on me?,silly Piko you know these are only meant to be around ur wrists when im doing these things to you" and with that Dell hand cuffed Pikos wrists and invaded the younger boys mouth, Piko pushed his body closer to Dell and broke the kiss "I-I was going to give my body to you t-thats why i baught the handcuffs" Piko leaned closer to Dells ear "i wanna go all the way" Dell blushed that was apart of the lyrics in Pikos song and it always drove Dell mad and he felt something causing his pants to feal blushed and licked Dells ear lobe causing the older boy to snap out of his dream world but when Piko did Dell instantly grinded his hips against Pikos causing shakey moans to slip from Pikos mouth,Dell toyed with Piko's nipples by sucking one and using his finger to play with the other one.

Piko arched his back of the bed "u-unfair!" he choaked out,Dell looked at him"what is unfair?" he smirked "h-how come i h-have to be shirtless and your not?!" Piko complained,Dell chuckled and removed his shirt"stubborn now arn't we?" Piko pouted and put his arms over Dells neck to pull him into a kiss while Dell was playing with Pikos belt,as soon as he undid Pikos belt he yanked both his trousers and boxers off and took his own trousers and boxers off, Piko who was shy about it bit his lip as Dell went between his legs and licked his member,causing Piko to moan and gasp,Dell helt up 3 fingers to Piko's mouth witch he took the 3 fingers into his mouth and coated them properly he knew what was going to happen and he was really happy about soon removed the 3 fingers from Pikos mouth and stuck one in his entrance causing Piko to wimmper and moan,Dell moved his finger around a bit"how dose it feal?" "i-it feals w-wei-"Piko was cut off by a loud moan when Dell brushed his finger against his prostate,he smirked and added a 2nd finger in attacking that same spot causing Piko to shudder and moan loudly "D-Dell i-it..ah it feals w-weird..ah" "im sorry but i have to do it now so it will cause less pain for you later" Dell kissed Pikos tryed to relax until he felt a 3rd finger being added in,he tryed to relax but it was very hard now,Piko felt warm tears in his eyes"s-stop it hurts" "I know im sorry but i promise it will feal good for you soon" Dell decided to jerk off Piko trying to distract him from the pain witch worked it left Piko blushing,moaning and panting.

Piko leaned closer to his red-eyed lover "D-Dell I cant take it a-anymore I-i want you inside m-me" Piko shuddered as he felt the 3 fingers being taken out of him,Dell reached over to his bed side cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and smeared it over his erection and positioned himself at Piko's entrance and slowly pushed himself into his lover trying to cause little pain as possible,Piko on the other hand felt warm tears stream down his face from the amount of discomfort that was left,he bit his lip and dug his nails into the bed kissed Piko and wispered "tell me when its okay to move" he didnt want to carry on till the younger male was okay with it,it took Piko a while to get use to Dell being inside of him "y-you can m-move now" he wispered,Dell started to thrust slowly in and out of Piko hoping the pain will die down for his lover but yet he was still hearing shakey moans slip from his thrusted into his greeny-blue eyed lover a little bit faster trying to make him feal more plesure,more moans sliped from Pikos mouth until he moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed when his prostate was hit dead on"D-Dell..p-please keep hitting t-there"Piko smirked and thrusted in that same spot earning many more moans from Piko,Piko moved his body closer to his red eyed love and clawed at his lovers back "D-dell go harder and...ah f-faster",Dell groaned from the pain in his back,he pushed himself closer to the other male picking up the pace with his hips,the bed started rocking with the harsh movements ,it was all to perfect to Dell,how tight Piko was,how it was him making his lover beg for him and how his Lover was clawing at his back even though it might leave painfull marks he didnt care since it was from Piko,he leander closer to Piko and teased his neck by nipping and licking the soft skin,Piko was trying to catch his breath,he shuddered as Dell toyed with his neck,he knew that Dell would mostly attack his neck a lot now,Piko leaned closer to the older males ear."D-dell im not gonna..ah l-last much longer" he managed to say in between moans "m-me either" Dell panted,ramming into his lover in jerky movements while jerking Piko off,Piko moaned and panted "D-Dell...I-I can't...ah,I-im gonna-Ahh!"he shuddered and clenched tightly around his lover's member and released onto both their chests and Dell's hand and clawed at his lovers back gasping for air,Dell gasped when Piko clawed at his back and clenched around him after a few more jerky thrusts he came inside Piko.

Dell collapsed beside his greeny-blue eyed lover and helt him close while Piko was still catching his breath "t-that was a-amazing" he panted "yeah" Piko sat up,"c-can you take these off now?" refering to the handcuffs "sure"Dell reached into Piko's jacket pocket and pulled out keys and took off the handcuffs and helt Piko close to him as they lay in started to drift off "g-goodnight Dell" Piko wispered and he fell asleep."Goodnight Piko" Dell wispered as he watched his lover sleep.


End file.
